gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:The Quarterback
*'The Quarterback', en español El mariscal de campo, es el tercer episodio de la quinta temporada de Glee y el nonagésimo-primero de la serie en general. Su estreno fue el 10 de octubre de 2013. Sinopsis Tras la repentina muerte del ex jugador, el señor Schue anima a sus alumnos a recordar a Finn de la mejor manera posible para ellos : cantando. No todos encuentran este ejercicio consolador pero ayudará a muchos. En el hogar de los Hudson-Hummel veremos momentos conmovedores mientras la familia pone en orden las pertenencias de Finn. Al mismo tiempo Emma, la esposa de Mr.Schue, cree que el profesor está demasiado preocupado por los demás. Tal vez el ayude a sus alumnos pero también debe pensar en dejar aflorar sus sentimientos. Pero Will no es el único que esconde sus sentimientos, ya que Santana se oculta tras su máscara de chica mala. La problemática ex alumna tendrá un encontronazo con Bree, un nuevo personaje que parece quitarle su antigua posición en McKinley's. Otro de los ex estudiantes del instituto, Puck, honrará la memoria de Finn con una decisión que cambiará su futuro. Trama El episodio comienza con la presentación de Seasons of Love por New Directions y algunos de sus antiguos miembros (Kurt, Mike, Puck, Mercedes y Santana), durante la cual todos visten ropa negra, y thumbal final de la canción, una fotografía de Finn es proyectada en la pantalla gigante del auditorio. Luego de eso, escuchamos cómo Kurt, en New York, nos dice que ni siquiera pudo mirar el traje que usó en el funeral y menciona que volverá a Lima para un memorial que Will organizó y también que él no quiere recordar como murió Finn, sino cómo vivió. En la escena siguiente, vemos a Will, Emma, y Shannon hablando sobre cómo la escuela, y ellos mismos, estuvieron lidiando con la muerte de Finn. Emma menciona el hecho de que limpió su agenda para ofrecer consejos para manejar el dolor, pero nadie fue. Sue entra en la conversación y dice entre insultos que plantó un árbol en el lugar en el que sorprendió por primera vez a Finn y Quinn besándose. thumb|leftMás tarde, en el salón de coro, Will dice que quiere que haya un memorial sólo para el club Glee, durante el cual ellos podrían cantar cualquier cosa que les recordara a Finn, y que comenzarían al día siguiente, pero Mercedes dice que ella no puede esperar hasta el día siguiente antes de comenzar a cantar I'll Stand by You. Mercedes dice que recuerda que Finn mencionó que le cantó esa canción a la ecografía Quinn cuando pensaba que él era el padre. La escena siguiente muestra a Sue y Kurt teniendo una conversación en su oficina. Sue le informa a Kurt que el árbol que él compró y que ella plantó fue robado, y le pide un reembolso de 20 dólares. A continuación, Kurt es visto con Burt y Carole ordenando algunas de las cosas de Finn, decidiendo qué conservar y qué donar. Muchas referencias a su vida son mencionadas. Primero, Kurt propone que se queden con el balón del primer juego en el que anotaron y él, junto con el equipo de fútbol, bailó una canción de Beyoncé. Esta es una referencia al partido que jugaron en Preggers, cuando Kurt entró al equipo de fútbol y los hizo bailar Single Ladies para sorprender al otro equipo y anotar. Burt decide conservar una lámpara con la que Kurt redecoró el cuarto que compartían con Finn en Theatricality y por la que Burt le gritó por llamarle "marica", y menciona lo mucho que se arrepintió de esto, y el hecho de que no fue lo suficientemente afectivo con él. Kurt decide quedarse con su chaqueta del equipo de fútbol, ya que le recuerda que cuando veía a Finn caminar por los pasillos era como si hubiera llegado Superman. Entonces Carole da una emocional charla sobre qué tan duro es para ella seguir siendo una madre a pesar de no tener más un hijo. thumb|180pxLa escena siguiente consiste en una conversación entre Kurt y Puck, en la que Puck le demanda tener la chaqueta de Finn, diciéndole que él tiene toda una habitación para recordarlo, mientras que Puck no tiene nada, pero Kurt se rehúsa a darle la chaqueta. La escena salta a la interpretación de Artie y Sam de Fire and Rain. Santana se va ni bien finaliza la canción para revisar el memorial de Finn en el pasillo, cuando ve a Bree y a otras animadoras apagando las velas. Ella les dice que paren, pero Bree dice que Sue está detrás de todo ello. Santana le dice a Figgins que haga algo, pero se da cuenta de que ahora es el conserje. Entonces ella va a la oficina de Sue y tiene una fuerte discusión con ella, la cual termina con Santana empujando a Sue. Luego, Tina acude a Emma porque está triste por su propia apariencia, sorprendiendo a Emma, quien pensó que estaba allí para pedir consejos sobre Finn. Will llega a continuación y Emma le sugiere que no se está dejando a sí mismo llorar por su necesidad de mantenerse fuerte para los chicos. Puck tiene una conversación "corazón a corazón" con la entrenadora Beiste, en la que menciona que siente que perdió el rumbo ahora, ya que Finn solía señalárselo. Shannon le recuerda que todo lo que tienen ahora es la voz de Finn en sus corazones y que tienen que aprender a encontrar por sí mismos su propio camino. La siguiente en cantar es Santana, quien después de decir algunos comentarios de "perra" propios de ella, thumb|left|170pxinterpreta If I Die Young, llorando al final de la presentación, y rehusándose a aceptar los abrazos de Mike y Will, quienes fueron los que se levantaron a consolarla, corriendo y gritando hacia el auditorio. Kurt la sigue y tiene una charla a solas con ella. Ella le revela que quería sorprender a todos diciendo cosas lindas sobre Finn, pero que se sentía avergonzada de hacerlo. Kurt le pide que le cuente a él estas cosas pero Santana no quiere, hasta que él la convence. Ella le lee algunas anécdotas que escribió acerca de Finn y le pregunta a Kurt si se puede ir. Él lo hace, no sin antes dejarle la chaqueta como una manera de decirle que quiere dejarla recordar a Finn. Puck comienza a cantar No Surrender en el salón de coro, al terminar se levanta mientras todos se reunen y les dice que los quiere, pero Santana irrumpe después de la canción y comienza a discutir con él, acusándolo de robarle la chaqueta de Finn mientras ella tomaba una siesta en la enfermería. Puck insiste que él no la tomó y Will termina la pelea, pidiéndoles que esta semana no haya discusiones. Kurt entonces le pide a Puck que regrese la chaqueta ya que ahora es de Santana. Santana le hace una nueva visita a Sue para disculparse por lo que hizo, pero Sue le dice que tenía razón con todo lo que dijo y que se siente destrozada porque Finn murió pensando que ella lo odiaba. Ella le dice a Santana que pensaba que Finn hubiera sido un gran profesor y que estaba pensando enseñar junto a él por los siguientes treinta años, pero ahora, ella se siente vacía. Muchos de los miembros de New Directions están reunidos en el memorial del antiguo casillero de Finn, y ponen palillos rojos en su honor. Kitty dice que es un poco cursi pero Kurt aparece con Rachel, quien dice que es "hermoso". thumb|180pxPuck y Beiste tienen otra conversación, luego de que él termina de replantar el árbol en su honor, sobre cómo dentro de mucho tiempo nadie sabrá para quién fue plantado. Puck le dice a Beiste que se unirá a la fuerza aérea y se sigue lamentando por no tener más a Finn para que le diga qué hacer. Beiste le dice que aproveche su vida y finalmente él parte en su motocicleta. Entonces ella sonríe, viendo que Puck talló la palabra "Quarterback" ("mariscal de campo") en el pequeño tronco del árbol. Rachel a continuación interpreta Make You Feel My Love en el salón de coro, mientras muchos de los chicos comienzan a quebrarse y llorar (Sam, Santana, Tina, Mercedes y Blaine), antes de ella decir unas hermosas palabras pensando en él, y decirles que él los amó a todos. Luego, Will encuentra a Santana colgando carteles que ofrecen una recompensa de 10 millones de dólares por la chaqueta, lo cual según ella es un cebo para poder golpear a quien sea que la haya tomado. Ella le dice a Will que solía gustarle volver a McKinley, pero que ahora sólo la hace sentir triste porque le recuerda todo lo que ha perdido. Luego ella dice que no volverá al colegio por un tiempo, o quizás nunca más, y ambos comparten un abrazo. thumb|leftRachel y Will están solos en el salón de coro y ella le muestra un memorial que hizo especialmente para colgar allí. Entonces ella saca un cuadro con una fotografía de Finn con las fechas de su nacimiento y su muerte, y debajo, la frase "The show must go... all over the place... or something" ("el show debe... continuar por todo el lugar... o algo así"), que Finn dijo en el episodio A Night of Neglect para animar a New Directions a hacer beneficios para sus primeras nacionales, y ambos se ríen juntos. Rachel le dice a Will cómo tenía planeada toda su vida con Finn: ella podría haber triunfado en Broadway, protagonizar algunas películas y, cuando estuviera lista, podría volver a McKinley donde él estaría enseñando y ella diría "estoy en casa", y vivirían felices para siempre. Will vuelve a casa y saca la chaqueta de Finn de su maletín, mostrando que fue él quien la tenía. Emma vuelve también a casa para encontrar a Will en la sala de estar, estrechando la chaqueta y llorando. Ella se acerca a él para consolarlo y también comienza a llorar. Después la pantalla se pone negra por un momento y con las palabras Cory Monteith 1982-2013 dando así final al episodio Música del episodio *La música de este episodio está incluida en un EP llamado "Glee: The Music, The Quarterback (EP)". *Como los creadores de Glee dijeron previamente, todas las ganancias obtenidas con la venta de la música de este episodio serían donadas a caridad. Estrellas invitadas *Mark Salling como Noah Puckerman *Amber Riley como Mercedes Jones *Harry Shum Jr. como Mike Chang *Jayma Mays como Emma Pillsbury *Romy Rosement como Carole Hudson-Hummel *Mike O'Malley como Burt Hummel *Dot Jones como Shannon Beiste *Pamela Chan como Dottie Kazatori *Iqbal Theba como Director Figgins *Erinn Westbrook como Bree Curiosidades *El episodio fue visto por 7.39 millones de espectadores, siendo el último de la serie en tener éste número de audiencia. *Este episodio marca la aparición de Dottie Kazatori en la serie. *La tarjeta de presentación del episodio fue hecha por un fan y contiene la silueta de Finn cuando cantó Don't Stop Believin' en el logo de Glee. *Luego del episodio se emitieron avisos acerca de la prevención y reporte de problemas con drogas, en esos avisos hablan Kevin Mchale, Chord Overstreet, Matthew Morrison y Jane Lynch * Es el doceavo capítulo en el que la tarjeta de presentación de un episodio de Glee es diferente a las demás, siendo las anteriores en los capítulos The Rocky Horror Glee Show, A Very Glee Christmas, Silly Love Songs, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Heart, Dance with Somebody, Dynamic Duets, Glee, Actually, I Do, Girls (and Boys) on Film y All or Nothing. *Este es el tercer episodio que fue escrito por los tres co-creadores de Glee, siendo los otros dos Pilot y Showmance, los dos primeros episodios de la serie. *Es también el tercer episodio en el que no suena la canción Time for Some Girl Talk al final del mismo (aunque sí lo hizo en su emisión en Italia, Australia, las Filipinas y Latinoamérica), siendo los otros dos Pilot y Shooting Star, incluso en Netflix se puede apreciar la canción al final de igual forma. *La promo superó los 5 millones de visitas en Youtube. *Este episodio segun Entertainment Weekly fue uno de los mejores de series estadounidenses en el año 2013. *Segun este mismo portal fue uno de los momentos mas impactantes en el año 2013. *Heather Morris no apareció en el capítulo debido a su embarazo y a que mientras se filmaba el episodio estaba próxima a dar a luz (lo cual ya es un hecho). *Dianna Agron dijo no haber sido invitada a participar en el episodio y no apareció en él, aunque Quinn fue mencionada en el episodio. *Darren Criss fue uno de los actores que no estuvo de acuerdo con el capítulo homenaje, debido a temas personales. Por ello el actor decidió que su personaje permaneciera callado durante el desarrollo del capítulo. *El actor falleció en julio de 2013 y siguiendo el contexto de la serie, el capítulo se desarrollaría en junio de 2013, por lo tanto la muerte de Finn también. *Durante la promo del episodio, en el segundo 0:20 aparece una nota que está escrita por Zach Woodlee y Brooke Lipton, coreógrafos de la serie, que dice lo siguiente: "Finn - You are our star that left too soon. But we will always look up to find you. <3 Zach & Brooke" ("Finn - Eres nuestra estrella que partió demasiado pronto. Pero siempre miraremos hacia arriba para encontrarte. <3 Zach y Brooke"). *Al finalizar del episodio no se transmitió el promocional del siguiente episodio, aunque se invitó a la audiencia a verlo en Fox.com/glee. *La frase conmemorativa de la placa de Finn que Rachel y Will colocan en el salón de coro fue dicha por Finn en el decimoseptimo episodio de la segunda temporada, A Night of Neglect. *En el cuarto de Finn hay una hoja del periódico The Muckraker (el periódico del William McKinley) en el que se puede ver un artículo sobre el musical Grease, el cual él dirigió en McKinley en la cuarta temporada. *Santana pronuncia la frase en español "no me gusta"; frase mencionada por ella misma en el episodio Blame It on the Alcohol. *En este episodio Puck tiene un peinado diferente al que tuvo en las temporadas anteriores. *Excepto Make You Feel My Love, todas las canciones de este episodio son grupales o tienen coros hechos por los miembros de New Directions. *En este episodio Rachel tiene la apariencia que llevaba en las tres primeras temporadas. *Los miembros actuales de New Directions no hablaron. El episodio le perteneció más bien a los miembros graduados del coro, a excepción de Artie, Tina y Kitty. *En una conferencia de prensa, días previos antes del episodio, Ryan Murphy dijo que casi todas las escenas no se hicieron en la primera toma, debido a que los actores les costó mucho grabarlas. *En dicha conferencia, Ryan también explico que los llantos de los personajes en las escenas fueron muy reales. *Todas las canciones del episodio llegaron al top 100 en iTunes. *La canción Seasons Of Love realmente fue grabada para el episodio Goodbye pero fue cortada *En menos de una semana, el video de la canción Make You Feel My Love ''supero el millón de reproducciones y a la siguiente semana supero los 3 millones de reproducciones. *En menos de una semana también las canciones ''Seasons Of Love e If I Die Young llegaron al millón de reproducciones en YouTube y al transcurso de la semana superaron los 2 millones. La canción I'll Stand By You también superó el millón de reproducciones, dejando a Fire and Rain y No Surrender como las que no han superado la cifra. *El EP lanzado con las canciones del episodio alcanzó el puesto número 7 en el top de los álbumes del Billboard la semana de su estreno. Esta es la mejor posición alcanzada por un álbum de la serie desde Glee: The Music, Volume 3. *En el performance de I'll Stand By You, Mercedes estaba usando el mismo collar que en el de Human Nature en el episodio Michael. *Cuando Rachel entra al salón de coro le cuenta a Will como seria el final de toda la serie "glee" si no hubiese fallecido Finn (Cory Monteith). *El doblaje latinoamericano no fue cuestionado, sino reconocido por la actuación tan emocional de los actores de doblaje. Los actores que se destacaron fueron: Analiz Sánchez, voz de Santana, Diego Ángeles, voz de Kurt, y Ruth Toscano, voz de Carol. Episodio en iTunes *A diferencia de Estados Unidos, DVD, y en las transmisiones de algunos países del mundo, en los créditos finales se puede oír la canción Time for Some Girl Talk. *Al finalizar el episodios, luego de todos los créditos finales se puede observar que está en mensaje "Our Friend" que se transmitió luego del estreno del episodio, hablando sobre Cory, y el tema de las drogas. *El episodio no incluye subtítulos en ningún idioma, ni doblaje. Escenas eliminadas *La escena con el pasillo vacío y las animadoras y el equipo de fútbol caminando por él, y se los ve colocando flores y dedicatorias en el casillero de Finn, la cual fue mostrada en la promo pero finalmente no apareció en el episodio. *La escena en la que New Directions camina por los pasillos, alguien pone un balón de fútbol en el altar, Blaine se arrodilla para dejar unos palillos de baterista y llora y todos levantan la vista hacia el casillero de Finn, también apareció en la promo mas no en el episodio. *La escena en la que Rachel llora en el hombro del señor Schuester después de que él coloca la placa de Finn en la pared. Las escenas finalmente no serán lanzadas como parte de los extras del DVD de la quinta temporada. Frases Galería de imágenes The Q.jpg R.I.P cory monteith.jpg san.png Blaine TQ.jpg 359px-FinnNecklace_LeaMicheleRachelBerry.png Sam TQ.jpg coryM.jpg 537067_628316933881722_102145851_n.jpg 554171_628316880548394_1836230710_n.jpg 644106_628317000548382_1534198_n.jpg 1375027_628316990548383_649817910_n.jpg 1378106_628316827215066_642659865_n.jpg 1380365_628316903881725_1039307695_n.jpg 1380551_628316837215065_1372365514_n.jpg 1381801_628316833881732_1697877975_n.jpg 1381542_628316900548392_441435405_n.jpg 1383258_628316987215050_352297341_n.jpg 320px-5.03Still1.jpg Finn Tablero.jpg Will & Emma Crying.jpg images.jpg|foto de graduacion images (2).jpg Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px Categoría:Episodios Especiales Categoría:Episodios de la quinta temporada Categoría:Episodios Homenaje Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios que empiezan con la palabra "The"